


[podfic] In a Song

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Cursed to Sing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, an attempt was made, singing is a bit not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>cheesewithmy</b>'s "In a Song" read aloud. 40mins.</p>
<p>It starts with Flower.</p>
<p>Three months later, everyone Sid knows is singing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In a Song

**Author's Note:**

## Stream

## Duration

40mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Thinking Out Loud_ by **Ed Sheeran**
  * _Shout_ by **The Isley Brothers**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/song.m4b)(40MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/song.mp3)(80MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted the pic of Sid to be silly, but my google-fu is weak and thus we have a serious Sid on the CD instead. oops.  
> Find me also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) or [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/).


End file.
